


Tok

by DreamerOfStarsAndShadow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerOfStarsAndShadow/pseuds/DreamerOfStarsAndShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've only just started writing for this fandom, so I'm not keyed into the magical force that flows through it yet. In other words, this isn't very good. I also haven't seen this point of the show in years, so... feel free to give me feedback! It's always welcome. ^-^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tok

**Author's Note:**

> I've only just started writing for this fandom, so I'm not keyed into the magical force that flows through it yet. In other words, this isn't very good. I also haven't seen this point of the show in years, so... feel free to give me feedback! It's always welcome. ^-^

“Kalin! Come see this!”

Some days she was the happiest she had ever been. Running around, working hard, curious about everything. She was her normal, energetic self.

“Never mind…”

Other days… the damage had already scarred. It was obvious, on those days. She had been _too_ happy. Those days the mask completely crumbled, and she wouldn’t smile once. Those days made all the days hurt.

 _Tok_.

 _Tok_.

“Calista?”

 _Tok_.

Kalin stepped into Calista’s bedroom and waited by the door. The wind outside beat the shutters against the concrete house, heralding a sandstorm. Calista sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall, her hair falling in knots across her shoulders. One leg was tucked against her chest, and the other hung down, swinging.

 _Tok_.

Her foot hit the bedside table. Kalin crossed his arms, forcing himself to stay put. The front door squealed.

 _Tok_.

Kalin threw the bedroom door open. “West. Nico. Where are you going?”

Two children, a girl and her younger brother, slunk back inside.

“A storm’s starting. Can you two wait it out?”

Nico nodded. “Of course, Big Brother.” She pushed West towards the second bedroom, the only other room in the house besides the basement. West resisted at first, but spotting Kalin’s worn black trench draped over a chair, he grabbed it and bolted in. Nico and Kalin both sighed.

“I’ll try to have supper ready by sundown,” Kalin said, running his fingers through his long hair. It had once been nearly silver, but after months of dust and sorrow it had turned a lackluster grey. Nico nodded, and then leaned forward.

“Is Calista alright?”

Kalin glanced at the door to Calista’s room. “It’s one of those days…”

Nico nodded again, gave Kalin a hug, and then followed West. Kalin slid back into Calista’s room.

_Tok. Tok._

She was unchanged. Kalin sat on the bed beside her.

 _Tok_.

He wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him. That was good.

 _Tok_.

“Your toe’s bleeding…”

 _Tok_.

He gently lifted her swinging leg onto the bed and dragged her into his lap. She strained against him. He loosened his grip.  
Calista’s deck sat on the table she had been kicking. The cards lay lightly scattered across it. Kalin leaned forward, reaching for one. Despite Calista weighing him down, he managed to grab the closest. It was her favorite monster, Barrel Dragon.

“Have you talked to him lately?” Kalin asked, handing the card to her. Calista took it, stared at it for a moment, and then handed it back to him.

“No… I actually haven’t.”

“Maybe you should.”

She stared at her swelling toe. “But… it’s just a card… Aren’t I getting better if I’m not talking to it?”

Kalin tossed the card back onto the table and lay down, pulling Calista with him. “I don’t think so.”

She grimaced. “And why not?!”

“You’ve been shutting everyone out lately,” he whispered. She started to pull away from him. He let her go, with some resistance. “Cal. Talk to me.”

“About what?” She grabbed the doorknob.

“Well…” He propped his head up on his arm. What would they talk about? Their time apart had been extremely unpleasant for the both of them. “You said you’d set up in a repair shop before coming out here.”

Calista shrugged. “For maybe four months? I told you everything about that.”

Kalin smiled. She was loosening up. “No you didn’t.”

“Hm?” Her toe ached. “What did I leave out?”

“How much you wanted to kill me.”

Calista whirled around. Her mouth fell open, she raised a hand, she was going to retort, but… she couldn’t. “Yeah… So….”

So she had.

She had wanted, when her spirit had first been freed from the ethereal stomach of the Earthbound giant Ccapac Apu, to _murder_ him. Kalin. Her oldest friend. They’d both changed so miserably.

“Cal,” Kalin sighed. “Come here.”

“But…”

“I deserved it, Cal.” He sat up. “I deserve it!” His tone had abruptly risen. He was angry, with himself, with his blindness. An old memory flashed through his mind. Back in Satellite, when he had started down his dark path. Calista had corned him alone and tried, like all the others, to dissuade him. He had thrown her across the room.

That was the last time they’d seen each other.

“Shut up.”

Calista threw herself onto the bed, pinning Kalin to the wall. “Shut up,” she ordered again. Kalin’s breath hitched. This was new. And old. She dropped her head onto his chest. “Kalin…” She sat up, releasing him. “I was still really messed up then. I couldn’t do anything except hate and be angry.”

Kalin stared up at her for a while. Then he took her hand. “What else were you going to say? After ‘shut up’?”

A frown played across Calista’s face, and then a suppressed smile. “Um… Shut up…” Her lower jaw offset itself. “Um… Shut up, I… I what… What?!” Her jaw snapped back into place. Kalin was laughing, softly, smiling so little but so warmly. “You don’t even know what I was going to say!”

“Shut up, I love you. Right?”

“No.”

Kalin pulled her back against him.

“No… you’re right…”


End file.
